FALLEN
by Haine
Summary: La primera y Unica..asi se definia Relena en la vida de Heero, pero cuando éste regresa de una misión con otra chica, la rubia seguira considerandose especial? y como reaccionara Duo ante toda ésta situación?
1. La primera y unica

FALLEN  
Capitulo 1: La primera y unica.  
_Pensamientos de Relena (cursiva)_

Era un hermosisisimo día para la rubia, la cual observaba los jardines de su colegio por la ventana de la dirección. El sol brillaba, Heero regresaba, el clima no era ni caliente ni frío, el cielo estaba con pocas nubes y su Heero regresaba.

_Al fin...después de dos meses._

Pero antes de que Heero se marchara a la Antigua Francia habia pasado un año desde que la guerra habia terminado y aunque la rubia tenia todo el poder y el dinero para vivir tranquilamente, tambien era un ser responsable y habia decidido terminar sus estudios. Su ultimo año de preparatoria a lado de todos sus amigos...por que cuando la rubia observo que ya podia estar en paz con Heero, no planeaba tenerlo lejos ni un minuto y se encargo de que la institucion se hiciera mixta que en un principio era el colegio para señoritas.

-pensando en Heero, señorita Relena? - preguntó Duo, que llevaba unos minutos observandola desde la puerta - hoy llegará, no se preocupe -y le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda, mostrando una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-no lo extrañas, Duo?- volteo a verlo, con una sonrisa, pues que Duo le afirmara que hoy llegaba hacia que todo fuera real y no una de sus continuas y alocadas fantasias.

-hm...-y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, simulando tener una gran duda - no, no lo extraño mucho...-respondió sarcasticamente, por que en el fondo el era feliz de al fin llevarse bien con el ojiazul. -ya no se desespere, supongo que mañana vendra a clases.

-jejejejeje - río timidamente, por el pensamiento que habia tenido...-por un momento pensé en que si Heero habia conocido a alguna chica por allá...pero recorde que es Heero jeje -respondió ante la cara de duda del castaño. -

_Soy la unica mujer en la vida de Heero.._

Y Ambos quedaron en silencio...ambos con una ligera sonrisa, pero la de Duo era un poco mas torcida que la de la rubia y éste observaba cada centimetro de la sala de espera, como si nunca hubiese estado ahi, con los nervios a flote.

-ésta bien...sera mejor que entre, me mandaron reportado jeje, con su permiso -y entro a la oficina de la directora, donde se escucho un resignado "tu de nuevo?"...al parecer no era la primera vez que estaba ahi. -Mi querida Directora...!!-exclamo con carisma, cerrando la puerta.

Era la hora de la salida y los pasillos se encontraban repletos de alumnos que se iban desesperadamente hacia sus casas. Incluso la siempre adorable Señorita Relena, habia apresurado al profesor de manera no muy adorable, a que se apurara a terminar su clase.

-Abran paso a la señorita Peacecraft!! - gritó una alumna de primero, haciendo que los alumnos se arrinconaran contra las paredes para que la rubia pudiera pasar con calma.

Todos la observaban de reojo, algunos con admiracion, otras con recelo. Los murmullos de que su novio hoy regresaria de un viaje familiar se habian expandido por la escuela, incluyendo los que negaban su relacion y los que pensaban que no eran el uno para el otro, que Heero no le haria caso o que Relena era muy linda para él.

_Al fin..hoy.._

Pero Relena estaba acostumbrada, a final de cuentas lo unico que importaba era lo que pasara entre Heero y Ella, y eso absolutamente, no incluia a los demas.

Y Bendijo el momento en que la direccion estaba en el pasillo principal, por que asi para salir de la escuela, se tenia que pasar por la oficina de la directora, donde habia un gran ventanal que dejaba ver a las personas que yacian en la sala de espera.

_Heero? aqui?_

Y en un intento disimulado, apresuro el paso hacia la dirección, donde se podia ver la figura del castaño apoyado contra el cristal, conversando con Duo. Bendita la arquitectura de la institución.

-Heero...-murmuró con anhelo, como si de esa palabra dependiera su vida- has llegado..!!-y lo abrazó, sin tomarle importancia a los demás.

Por que para Relena, su mundo giraba alrededor del ojiazul.

Una risita burlona ocasionó que Relena despertara de su sueño, ocasionando que ésta volteara a ver hacia la puerta de la directora.

-Aqui no es lugar para cariñitos, jovenes - dijo la Madre superiora, en un intento de enojo - vamos, vayanse ya a sus casas y a ti te veo mañana.

Fué inevitable que pasara su mirada de pies a cabeza de la muchacha que estaba ahi, la cual -seguramente- habia soltado aquella risita maleducada.

Duo solto una sonrisa burlona, la actual y la antigua estaban frente a frente.

-nos vamos? - le preguntó a la chica, ignorando la presencia de Relena. Ésta afirmo y con una reverencia, salio de la dirección. -Nos vemos mañana -dijo friamente el ojiazul, saliendo atras de ella y perdiendose en la multitud.

-Quien era ella?-pregunto con dolor, se esperaba otra reaccion de Heero..-Venia con Heero, no?-Su sueño de que Heero regresara, se habia hecho realidad, pero eso no significaba que su sueño de que Heero la tratara bonito se hubiese cumplido.

-Ahh...es como Heero, pero en mujer!! vamonos ya Señorita Relena -y la invitó a que pasara primero por la puerta, para asi irse ambos hacia el estacionamiento - y ya quite esa cara larga...ya sabe como es Heero.-dijo tranquilo, extendiendo su mano hacia su auto y presionando en el llavero el botón que desactivaba la alarma - Nos vamos?

Trowa y Quatre estaban a su lado, esperandolo.

-Vamos a ir a comer, gusta ir señorita? -pregunto con una linda sonrisa el rubio.

-Yo..no gracias, tengo cosas que hacer...hasta mañana -y se fué apresuradamente hacia su auto rosa.

_No importa, yo soy la Unica mujer en la vida de Heero..._

Se mentia así misma, por que sabia que ya no lo era...había alguien "nueva".  
Pero ésta ignoraba, que la muchacha que vio siempre habia sido La Primera y la unica, en la vida de Heero.

* * *

((El mundo maravilloso de Haine, donde el sol brilla, Heero regresa y Relena se muere nwn))  
Bien, el fin de éste fic no es proyectarme (si si, a mi misma xD) con un personaje y asi cumplir mi fantasia de amar y tener relaciones con todos los de gundam wing :3...no, no era eso, lo unico que quiero es que exista una mujer que le enseñe a Relena que no es tan especial para Heero como eia kree JO-JO-JO...ademas habrá HeeroxDuo pero mas adelante, deberan leer óo

Si creen que relena apesta, dejen un review con su opinion nOn  
Si creen que relena apesta POQUITO, dejen un review con su opinion nOn  
Si creen que Duo es sensual, dejen un review con su opinion nOn  
Si crees que estoy escribiendo mas aqui, que en el propio fic, dejen un review con su opinion :3

Proximo capitulo: Curiosidad.


	2. Curiosidad

FALLEN  
Capitulo 2: Curiosidad  
_Pensamientos de Duo (cursiva)_

_Quien demonios era esa chica?! _

Lo peor de sus pensamientos, es que la palabra "chica" retumbaba como eco en su cabeza.

-Duo..éstas bien? -preguntó temerosamente Quatre, quien se hundia en el asiento conforme Duo pisaba el acelerador, con la esperanza de refugiarse entre el relleno del asiento del copiloto, para no salir tan herido en el accidente -no muy lejano- que tendrían.

Incluso el sonido de que Trowa en el asiento trasero,de que se habia colocado el cinturon de seguridad, era muestra de que Duo iba demasiado rapido.

-Nada, nada! es que muero de hambre je-je-je - dijo animadamente, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y pisando mas fuerte el acelerador.

_Debe ser especial para Heero, para que la hubiera traido de la Antigua Francia..o quizas ella se pegó a él!! si, si! lo vió de nuevo y quizó venir a estar con él..!!_

Por su cabeza paso la imagen de cuando los vió caminando por el pasillo, él estaba saliendo de la oficina de la directora donde habia recibido -orgullosamente- su cuarto reporte en lo que iba de la semana -siendo apenas Miercoles - ambos se acercaban a la dirección lentamente, como si el tiempo conspirara para que su reencuentro tardara demasiado..como si el pobre no hubiese esperado con ansias aquel día.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con tal fuerza que le molestó, llevandose la mano al pecho y sonrojandose...desde hace tiempo tenia esas reacciones y no sabia por qué. -la verdad era que si sabia, pero le encantaba mentirse a si mismo-

_Oh no, no,nononononononoooo..._

Y era verdad, mentirse asi mismo era lo unico que hacia ultimamente, por que desde hace 3 meses le habia admitido a Quatre sus sentimientos por Heero..

_Oh vamos, estaba borracho..._

Todo era una lucha interna del castaño, entre lo que él QUERIA pensar y la verdad que queria OCULTARSE.

Miró por el retrovisor, sabia que Trowa lo observaba por ahí, con enojo..por lo que él, confiado de que tenia todas las razones a su favor y Trowa no tenia por que estar así, le alzó la ceja curiosa..esperando una respuesta del ojiverde.

-Celos...-dijo Trowa, en un murmuro apenas oible, pero llego suave y dolorosamente a los oidos de Duo.

-No es cierto, no se de que me hablas -y frenó de golpe, frente al restaurante. - no estoy celoso Trowa...!!! -pero su explicación no llegó a los oidos del ojiverde, él cual se bajaba del auto con una ligera sonrisa de al fin estar en tierra firme.

-Buen trabajo Trowa - le felicitó el rubio, con una sonrisa mientras bajaba al mismo tiempo del auto.

_Okay, si son celos.._

Terminó de estacionar el auto con tristeza, un gran puchero estaba en su cara y las manos le temblaban, parecia querer llorar en cualquier segundo. Bajó de éste y se adentro en el lugar, arrastrando los pies hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el otro par.

-Por qué no le marcas a Heero para que te explique? -preguntó felizmente, viendo la carta, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Trowa sobre la mesa.

-Él no tiene por que explicarme nada...-y su mirada se perdio entre las letras del menú, al parecer, el trenzado ignoraba algo.

-Hey Heero, por que no vienes a comer con nosotros? Si..si...donde siempre..esta bien..-y colgó, guardó el celular en su pantalón y alzó la mirada..lenta...y temerosamente.Quatre lo miraba con una sonrisa -como siempre - quizó perderse en aquella sonrisa e ignorar la mirada de Duo..pero era tan espantosa que no lo logró concentrarse en el rubio y terminó volteandolo a ver.

-Porqué hiciste eso?!! yo no quiero que venga!

_Heero..Heero...la verdad es que si se quien es ella _-y se llevó la mano a la cara, sobandose el tabique - _pero...necesito saber si aún...Alice._

Alice podia definirse como la chica de piel blanca, ojos violetas y cabello castaño claro o rosa, no se sabía. Alice era seria, reservada y con mirada fría, justo como Heero. Ah!! y Alice era la perdición de toda aquella persona que deseara algo con Heero Yuy.

_Al fin y al cabo..es bonita..con razón Heero se fijó en ella._

El castaño seguia divagando, declarandole la guerra a Alice en su cabeza y al mismo tiempo, apoyando esa relacion tan linda y tan heterosexual; Ignorando que habian pasado minutos y que su nueva enemiga-estupidamente-envidiable estaba sentada frente a él y Heero a su lado.

-Despierta..-murmuró suavemente, en la oreja del trenzado.

Éste brincó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, provocando una risita en la unica mujer de la mesa.

_Esa risita comienza a ser castrante..!!_

-Ella es Alice, ellos son Quatre, Trowa y Duo...

_Claro, mencionme al ultimo..._

-Mucho gusto -murmuró, observando fijamente a Duo, que era el que tenia en frente.

_Diablos, es igualita a Heero...ahh..no puedo odiarla, no es su culpa._

-Es cierto que mañana entraras al instituto? -preguntó amablemente Quatre.

-Jejeje si..espero que me vaya bien..estas seguro que Peacecraft no muerde? creo que no le caí bien jeje -dijo orgullosa y burlonamente.

_AH!! Claro que es su culpa!! _se rectificó mentalmente, la observó y luego volteo a ver a Heero que la veia...para después verla de nuevo -_Qué le ve?- _y después ver a Heero observandolo.

Éste ultimo bufó y volteo a ver el menú de nuevo.

-Ahh..como si te afectara lo que te pudiera hacer, de todas formas hablaré con ella. -dijo sin interes, viendo la carta. -tu que, baka? has estado muy serio..creí que te daria gusto verme -dijo con una sonrisita burlona.

_Idiota.._

-La verdad es que estos dos meses he sufrido como no te imaginas...te necesitaba! -respondió sarcasticamente, a lo que todos esbozaron una sonrisa..al menos ese comentario demostraba que el trenzado estaba bien. Pero para aquella muchacha, el trenzado no era un buen actor.

_Maldición.._

Al menos el resto se la creyó.

-Yo tambien te extrañe baka, yo tambien..-respondió en el mismo tono, sin alzar la vista de la carta.

Oh, al parecer Heero tampoco lo habia tomado como broma.

Aunque aquella respuesta por parte del ojiazul, habia ocasionado que el trenzado sonriera tontamente...una esperanza - a lo que él llamaba "tonterias" - habia nacido OTRA vez.

Al día siguiente, en el instituto.

Era el receso y todos los alumnos debian usar los pasillos para llegar a sus destinos, pero para una rubia, la multitud de alumnos sólo era una multitud de estorbos. Sí, aquel día una rubia estaba de malas.

Pero era Relena, la que fingia disimular que todo estaba bien y sonreia mientras caminaba apresuradamente, esquivando gente y..sonriendo. Pero al fin llegó a la biblioteca, donde seguramente él estaba.

-Señorita Relena? que sorpresa...-Quatre estaba colocando un libro en uno de los estantes cercanos a la puerta, por la cual habia entrado Relena.- pasa algo? -y rio en sus interiores, sabiendo obviamente lo que pasaba...pero no dañaria el ego de Relena, diciendole que él y el resto de la escuela lo sabía.

-Si..yo..estaba buscando a Heero, sabes donde ésta? - una mentira original, sabia donde estaba Heero, sabia con QUIEN estaba Heero...  
-Oh...lo ví hace rato en los jardines, estaba con la Señorita Alice - ajá, ese era el punto al que queria llegar la rubia.

-Alice? la nueva..? acaso es amiga de Heero?- preguntó con una falsa inocencia, pero Quatre no era tan ingenuo como aparentaba.

-Eh? por que no le pregunta a él? yo creo que él es el mas indicado para responder, no cree? -y sonrio amablemente.

Relena suspiro resignada, Trowa le habia dicho lo mismo, Wufei también...y Duo también. Nadie queria hablar.

-esta bien..solo lo estaba buscando...lo veré después, supongo..-y salió rumbo a los jardines.

-ya se fue...-murmuro Quatre, para si mismo.

-supuse que vendria...-respondió el ojiverde, entrando a aquel pasillo mientras se acomodaba el saco.

-sip, pero ya fué a buscar a Heero -y pasó su mano por la mejilla de Trowa.

Mientras, por los jardines...

Después de aquel día, la rubia podria dedicarse a la actuacion, por que toda la mañana habia fingido indeferencia ante el hecho de que Heero llevaba todo el día desaparecido y curiosamente la nueva también; sin quitarle merito a sus constantes mentiras para sacar informacion sobre la ojivioleta y su relación con su amado.

Ahora caminaba casualmente con una amiga por los jardines. Ella hablaba y hablaba, pero la rubia solo buscaba donde se podian encontrar...hasta que reconoció una larga trenza castaña bajo un arbol.

-Duo, donde dejaste a Charlotte? -pregunto con un falso interes, la rubia.

-eh..yo..se quedó en la cafeteria -respondió nerviosamente, desviando los ojos hacia el pie del arbol, donde estaban Heero y Alice sentados. Pero el ojiazul solo alzo una ceja, de duda hacia el hombre que lo observaba.

-Heero, no te habia visto en todo el día! aqui has estado? - un tono inocente habia fingido, pero nadie se lo habia creido.

_Tonta, como si no se notara que llevas buscandolo HORAS!! acosadora!!! _

_-_tu debes ser Relena, no? -preguntó Alice, desde el piso..sin alzar la vista del libro que parecia mucho mas interesante que una rubia.

-Y usted es...la Señorita Alice, no?-dijo observando a detalle su figura..cabello ondulado, largo, tapandole parte del ojo derecho...piel blanca..y con un ligero aire de Duo.

-asi es...-y alzó un poco la mirada, para observar a la rubia sin importancia y volver a enfocarse en el libro -voy por algo a la cafeteria, ahorita regreso Heero...me acompañas Duo?

Éste asintio y le ofrecio ayuda para ponerse de pie y ambos se marcharon.

-Quién es ella Heero?- preguntó desafiante.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones, Relena -dijo poniendose de pie

-tienes razón...lo siento...disculpa mi curiosidad..solo queria saber si era algo tuyo.

Mientras, en la maquina de bebidas.

-Asi que eres amiga de Heero, eh?-preguntó a la defensiva, pero ella solo sonrio amablemente -eh...?

-Si..y tu eres...el famoso Duo Maxwell, casi 18 años, cabello castaño, ojos violetas..claro

_famoso? Heero habla de mi con Alice?!?!_

-y esa cara de duda, Maxwell? Curiosidad? -preguntó con una sonrisita burlona.

Duo solo sonrio de lado. Sus dudas habian aumentado.

* * *

((El mundo magico de Haine donde hay hombres apareandose por las praderas w))  
así es jovenes oOo  
la curiosidad nos lleva a hacer muuchas cosas xD ..  
espero que les vaya gustando nwn amo los comentarios, asi como ustedes aman a un Duo y un Heero enamorados, asi que sean solidarios y manden uno :3 

Proximo capitulo: Closet.


End file.
